Radio frequency (RF) switching devices are used in many applications, such as in wireless communication systems, to selectively pass an RF signal. Many switching devices include a field effect transistor (FET) to switch the RF signal. However, leakage current at a gate terminal of the FET can cause insertion loss and/or cause the FET to turn on or off when not desired.